Dreams
by emmakmc
Summary: When Kili begins to suffer from bad dreams Dis and Thorin start to worry but are Kili's dreams what they seem or is there a message within them Fili and Kili as dwarflings
1. Chapter 1

Dreams

Balin knocked on the wooden door of the house which Thorin shared with his sister and two nephews. After Dis' husband had died Thorin had stayed with Dis while she grieved but had never seemingly moved back to his own house although it still stood empty close by, Thorin used it on occasions usually to get some peace from his noisy nephews. Balin smiled as he heard a voice belonging to a dwarfling

"er hello Kili, you could get the door you know"

"You're on your way out anyway" another voice a little higher retorted. The door swung open to reveal Fili, still with the scorned look he had thrown at his brother no doubt. It soon creased into a smile

"Hi Mr Balin"

"Hello Fili is your uncle at home"

"aye, UNCLE" Fili yelled behind him "I'm just on my way out to meet Mr Dwalin for a training session" Fili explained as Balin stepped into the cosy warm space, although it was spring, it was still rather cool and chilly outside.

"Ahh yes Dwalin has already left, you'd better get a move on"

"I'm gone" Fili yelled as he hopped on one foot trying to get his boot on while grabbing some bread off the table. Balin grinned at the dwarflings enthusiasm, looking round the room, he saw Kili sitting on the couch with his feet curled up beneath him, he was very still and very quiet, he even had a book at his side, Balin thought the youngest was either brooding or sick, it was a rare sight indeed to see him so quiet.

"Bye uncle" Balin turned around to see Thorin appear from the back and nod to his eldest nephew. Fili ran to the couch, "Bye Kee" he ruffled his younger brother's hair smiling as Kili tilted his head to the side and tried to swat his brothers hand away

"Bye Fe" came the muffled reply but when Fili turned away from him, Kili sat up on his knees to watch his brother leave.

"Bye Mr Balin" and Fili was gone running down to the training grounds. Thorin raised his eyebrows waiting for the slam of the door which inevitably came.

"Balin, what can I do for you" Thorin walked over to the hearth to place a pot of tea on to boil.

"I thought we could walk down to the new building, see how it's coming along" Balin replied. Thorin smiled

"Yeah we can do that Balin but tea first, have to be honest I've not been up long Fili was running late as you saw and I haven't had chance to sit down yet" Balin grinned

"Tea would be lovely" Balin turned his attention to Kili who had returned to his original position on the couch "not training today today Kili"

"He's brooding" Thorin laughed

"I see" Balin smiled while Kili frowned

"I'm not" he shot back at his uncle. Thorin grinned

"Ok you're not so what's wrong" Kili shrugged and lent his head to the side and into the side of the couch.

"I think he wanted to go with Fili this morning but Fili had said no it was just him and Dwalin" Thorin half whispered to Balin as they settled at the table. "Kili you want tea" Kili turned slightly and shook his head.

"Where's Dis" Balin enquired

"Headed to the market this morning, that's we're all late up"

Balin and Thorin sat and drank their tea chattering about the new building work that was taking place. Kili expected he would be taken along with Balin and his uncle if his mother hadn't returned in time. In truth Kili had wanted to go with Fili and train although he was mostly watching it was good fun, but he felt extremely tired even though he had only just woken up. He had suffered from nightmares again last night and although Fili had managed to get him back to sleep and he had yet to tell his mother or uncle, a headache was forming behind his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Kili, you'll have to come with us" Kili jerked his head as Thorin's voice made him jump. Thorin's eyes caught it and he went over to his youngest nephew bending over the back of the couch and placing his hands on Kili's face "You ok" Thorin spoke quietly. Balin had to agree that whenever Kili was still and quiet, he generally wasn't well, Kili nodded and smiled up at his uncle. Kili crawled off the couch and lifted his coat from its place by the door. The threesome began to walk through the spring air up to where the new buildings were in progress. Kili walked quietly beside his uncle while Thorin and Balin talked. They walked by Bombur's tavern and saw Bofor who greeted them. He was on his way to the market with some toys to sell. Kili looked into the crates that Bofor was putting onto his pony's trap, there were some soldiers on the top which made Kili smile. He liked Bofor

"What do you think Kili, good enough for little fingers" Bofor joked and Kili nodded

"Oh yes Mr Bofor" the childlike wonder dancing in his eyes and the headache forgotten, he scrambled to touch one of the soldiers on the top "that one looks like uncle" he giggled.

"Don't touch Kili" Thorin warned and immediately Kili pulled back his hand and took a step back.

"That's ok Thorin" Bofor sank down to Kili's level "now little one, which one looks like your uncle Thorin" Kili looked back up at Thorin who nodded and pointed to one of the carved soldiers smiling while he did. Thorin watched his little charge carefully, he was certainly quieter than usual and he looked a little pale too. Thorin knelt down beside Kili earning himself a smile full of warmth and trust from his nephew. Kili was certainly more affectionate than Fili but was wilder and much cheekier, none of his bravado was on display today though

"Which one little one" Bofor encouraged Kili to pick up the soldier which did indeed look like Thorin "well then little one you had better look after that one then" Bofor closed Kili's fingers around the toy and stood up

"No no Bofor" Thorin began but Bofor shushed him "It seems to me that Kili is not himself today" he ruffled Kili's hair and Kili nodded to him a little sadly. "Well I'd better get a move on"

"Aye Dis left ages ago" Thorin laughed

"no doubt buying all sorts of treats" Bofor smiled knowingly and raised his eyebrows at Kili, who grinned, his mum probably was she always came back with treats even though she always joked she wouldn't. Thorin and Balin waved goodbye to Bofor and continued their walk. Kili trailed behind them. For his age Kili was very slight and fairly small, he padded along behind his elders, not realising they were leaving him behind and he had to run to keep up. Thorin suddenly turned quickly and KIli almost ran straight into him

"Hmm thought we'd lost you little one" Kili was struggling to keep up with Thorin and Balin so Thorin gestured to the little one to climb up on his back which Kili did with a squeal. Balin shook his head, Thorin was notorious for carrying the boys. Fili was growing quickly and generally wouldn't allow Thorin to carry him but Kili still allowed it and enjoyed this treatment, he was certainly less mature than Fili was at the same age. Watching Kili Balin didn't fail to notice the way in which Kili grasped in his hand the soldier Bofor had given him while combing one finger through Thorins hair, his other hand snaking its way round Thorin's neck and grasping his braid gently. Balin frowned, while Kili was affectionate as a rule his behaviour was somewhat off, he watched Kili rest his head on Thorin's back, before glancing at Thorin whose look conveyed that he was also worried.


	3. Chapter 3

They reached the new buildings and Thorin admired the work, everyone seemed genuinely delighted to see their king there especially when he had his little nephew by his side and more often than not in his arms. Kili was bored though and he still felt unwell in all honesty Kili felt hot and dizzy every time he moved too fast, the headache throbbed. Kili sat down on a log, while Thorin greeted the dwarves, he really wanted to go home now, he lay down curled on the log, maybe he thought if I lay down my head won't hurt so much. Thorin turned worried "Where's Kii" there was no sign of him, Thorin chastised himself he should never have put Kili down he was a wanderer, he had hoped he would play nearby Kili always found trouble no matter where he was or what he was doing. He turned back to the dwarf who he was speaking to. "I'm sorry, I must get back to my nephew"

"Of course, it's been a pleasure having you here Thorin King" The dwarf nodded his head which Thorin returned. Thorin wandered the way he had come calling Kili's name. He soon heard the reassuring sound of Balin's voice.

"He's here he's ok" Thorin rounded a corner to see his nephew curled up on a log next to Balin who had a hand resting on him. Kili was awake but barely "Uncle" he called out sounding like a babe

"He's not well Thorin, running a slight fever I think, and complaining of a sore head" Balin watched the little one. Thorin crouched down and Kili attempted to reach out to him, he picked up his nephew gently and Kili wrapped his legs around Thorin's waist. They began the walk home.

Dis was walking back to the top end of the settlement, where her little house sat. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but she was a princess of Erebor and many dwarves often stopped to greet her and chat away, asking where her rascal sons were. She smiled to herself at that thought. Fili was growing up fast he had been training with Dwalin and Thorin for a wee while now and seemed passionate about it, training with his twin swords, wooden all the same but still a weapon fit for the warrior prince he was aiming to be. Fili was Dis's pride and joy and she thought of how proud his father would be of him. Kili on the other hand was her worry, he was a rascal, wild eyed and wild hair. Kili hated to sit still long enough for braids, but would happily braid either Fili's or her own, even Thorins at times. Kili was much less mature that Fili was at the same age but she had babied him, she knew that, they all did. Kili was different, the amount of times she had caught him up trees, or enjoying the forest made her worry, When Fili had begun training, Kili had been allowed to go and watch and had taken a liking to the bow, which in her culture was regarded as an elvish weapon. She had discussed with Thorin the effect this might have on her already wayward son. Thorin had trained with a bow as was customary, but Thorin had shown incredible skill and Thorin had allowed Kili to develop it. It had to be said that both her boys were coping with the challenges presented to them. Thorin had been a father figure to them when Dis's husband had passed and they both adored him. She was pulled out of her memories by two figures walking along from the forest, she recognized them as her brother and cousin. Dis called out to them

"I wondered if the men of the house were going to be up when I returned, you were all snoring when I left" she chuckled catching sight of Kili being carried by Thorin "He should be walking" she chastised her brother, but she frowned when she saw Kili's face.

"Oh dear, what happened"

"Just a little under the weather is all" Thorin replied "Headache"

Dis had been convinced that Kili's sleeping habits left a lot to be desired. She touched Kili's head and he felt hot

"no playing out for you today then" she tapped her finger on his chest. Kili could be known to tell lies, but she often tested her boys to see how sick they really felt. Kili made no reply but only managed a little smile at his mother. They walked together up to their house. Kili enjoying the closeness with his uncle. Fili wasn't back when they got home. Thorin deposited Kili on the couch and helped Dis with her bags from the market. Balin said his goodbyes and Thorin promised to catch him later at the Tavern.


	4. Chapter 4

Kili wandered up to his mother

"Look Mammy" he held up the soldier that Bofor had given him, his voice was quiet not at all like the Kili everybody was used to.

"Oooohhh, where did you get that luvvie"

"Bofor" Kili said simply Dis smiled "it looks like uncle Thorin so Bofor said I'd to look after it" Dis glanced at Thorin "Uhhu" Thorin was grinning while he was fixing his pipe "Its lovely Kili I hope you said thankyou to Bofor"

"I did mammy" Kili replied

"How do you feel now" Dis searched her little ones face he smiled at her

"m'ok" he grumbled "my heads sore"

"Did you sleep well last night" Kili shook his head and then winced at the movement. Dis sighed "He's going to need sleeping draughts to make him sleep through if this continues" kili looked up at her frowning. Thorin nodded

"ask Oin for a mild one, I'm sure the restfulness will stop if he talks about why he wont sleep, best bet is to ask Fili if he won't talk" Dis sighed Fili had suffered from nightmares after their father's death but Kili's had got worse recently and she had no clue what he was dreaming about.

"What do you dream Kili can you remember" Kili stared at her

"I don't know" he said and then walked to the chair by the door, there was a little window that Kili could see through if he stood on the chair, he was watching for Fili. Dis kept her eyes on him as carefree as Kili was, his defence mechanism when he felt cornered was to want to be with his brother. Dis knew this was what he was doing now. She would wait until Fili returned and then hopefully she would get to the bottom of Kili's eventful night


	5. Chapter 5

Just a note: Kili is about 11 in dwarf years and Fili is around 16 so as dwarves age slower than humans in taking that as Kili is around 5-6 and Fili is about 11 in human years.

Fili returned to find his brother curled up on Thorin's lap asleep and his mother preparing lunch. Fili was starving having worked really hard with Dwalin.

"Hello son" Dis greeted her eldest.

"Hi mam aw good I'm starving"

"You're always hungry Fili it's a wonder I have any food left over for anyone else" Dis joked Fili grinned

"You should catch Kili when he thinks you're not looking"

"Aye sweets and treats that one" Dis nodded towards her youngest son and Fili followed her head and smiled at Kili.

"I meant to ask you Fili did Kili wake up last night" Fili's smile fell.

"Aye he did mam but he just cuddled in and went back to sleep" Fili didn't tell his mother that Kili had woken in a damp sweat struggling to breathe and he had had to hold him until he stopped shaking. Kili had said not to tell so he didn't.

"His night terrors are getting worse Fili you should wake me or your uncle if he wakes" Fili nodded at his mother he felt terrible for not telling the whole truth, he went to join his nephew by the fire

"What did you get up to today with Dwalin" Thorin spoke quietly so as to not wake Kili

"Loads it was great" Fili sat cross legged on the couch "Dwalin was showing me blocking moves and we did some work on throwing knives, I even hit the target" Fili smiled obviously proud of himself. Thorin raised his eyebrows

"Dwalin gave you throwing knives" Fili's face crumpled into a laugh and h shook his head

"No uncle, not real ones" Thorin chuckled at his nephews face, his other hand absent mindedly stroking his youngest nephews leg. Kili stirred but didn't wake.

"Fili when Kili woke last night what was he dreaming about do you know" Fili shook his head

"I'm not sure Uncle" which was the truth Fili didn't know what Kili's dreams were about. "I think it's always just something really scary, he never says" Thorin was surprised, there were never secrets between the boys.

"It's weird Uncle, he mumbles a lot sometimes, he always says he won't tell like he's talking to someone in his dream" Thorin frowned

"If he wakes come and wake me I would like to see" Fili nodded

"Is he ok though Uncle" Fili's worry for his brother showed through the casual question he asked.

"Just dreams Fili" Thorin smiled.

After more chatter about Fili's morning, Thorin felt Kili shift and moved his head quickly letting out a quite moan. Fili watched and immediately got up to reach his brother but Thorin stopped him.

"Just wait" he hissed Kili's eyes fluttered and he muttered

"Not telling, not telling Mammy be cross with us" Thorin only just made out Kili's stammered sentence.

"It's ok Kili" he whispered but Kili scrunched up his face and Fili took his hand in his own locking their fingers together, Kili immediately relaxed.

"Kili" Thorin repeated his nephews name and Kili opened his eyes groggily tightening his grip on Fili's hand but looking into Thorin's face. Thorin watched as Kili attempted to get his bearings.

"Who were you talking to Kili" Kili stared with wild eyes at his uncle, Fili knelt beside Kili and Dis hovered behind Thorin's shoulder.

"kee, you have to tell us what your dreams are about because their scaring us now" Fili pushed his little brother but held his hand comfortingly.

"But uncle said only I can hear" Kili began shakily. Thorin was confused

"Kili I'm right here I haven't said such a thing"

Kili was already shaking his head "Not you"

"But you said uncle" Fili started

"Uncle Frerin" Kili said quietly. Dis stumbled and caught herself on the table.

"You were dreaming about Frerin" Thorin spoke slowly. How had Kili dreamt of Frerin he had never known him? Kili lifted his hands to his head

"I'm not to tell" he tried to escape Thorins knee but Thorin held him fast.

"Kili" Thorins voice was soft "Kili" he repeated the child's name while his mind raced

"What did Frerin say" his tongue stumbled over the words that felt so alien to be spoke. He could feel Kili trembling beneath his hands he suddenly reached for Fili making the elder brother jump.

"FE" Kili wailed he was confused and scared. Kili wanted his brother to make him feel safe, the nightmares that Kili were suffering made him terrified. Thorin allowed Kili to go to his brother. Fili almost fell backwards as Kili threw himself into his arms. He glanced at his mother who was still holding onto the table to steady herself. Thorin looked dumbstruck, Fili wasn't sure if they were angry or not.

"Why does he tell you not to tell Kili" Dis finally found her tongue and walked over to the boys kneeling on the floor, she laid a soft hand on Kili's head and began to prize him out of Fili's arms. He came easily and Dis shushed her child as she caught the tears which were silently falling down Kili's ashen face.

"My darling boy, why does Frerin say in these dreams" Kili looked at her

"He talks to me" Kili stuttered over his words like he used to when he was younger.

"In the dreams" kili nodded. Dis glanced at Thorin before flicking back to her son "Does he make you scared" kili shook his head

"He makes it go away, cos he talks to me and tells me it's safe so I forget" Kili rambled.

"What do you forget" Dis was pushing her son further than she ought to, she could tell.

"Scary stuff like orcs and goblins taking me away, Uncle sends them away, he sounds like Uncle Thorin but he laughs more" Kili spoke to his mother as if she had never know Frerin. Thorin almost dropped to his knees. Kili was describing his dead brother as if he was standing in the room.

"Is it just Frerin you see on these dreams" Dis kept her calm

"Just Frerin who talks to me but there are other dwarves too. Kili put his arms around his mother's neck clambering to get closer, she hugged him, her mind raced. Her child was seeing dead dwarves in his dreams, how normal was that?


	6. Chapter 6 ghosts

Dis stood up and carried Kili to the kitchen area where she placed him on the counter top, and took some small treats out of a jar and gave them to Kili. He took them and flashed Dis a smile. Dis watched him intently realising that her littlest was a rather scared little dwarfling.

"Kili" he looked up at her his beautiful dark brown eyes, which were his fathers shining with tears. "The other dwarfs that you see, do you know who they are" Kili shook his head, "

But one of them looks like Fili and he always stands with Frerin" Kili paused "and he smiles" Kili paused again "all the time"

Kili looked at his mother almost apologetically for she knew of whom he spoke. Thorin who was still sitting in the chair stood up and walked quietly up to his sister, he finally spoke.

"You see Ramon" Kili looked completely confused

"is it not" Kili trailed off not wanting to say the word

"Dad is in your dreams Kili" Fili blurted out

Kili made no move but clutched his mother again "Mammy, the orcs want to take me away and I run but their faster than me, I don't want to go Mammy, I don't want to go" Kili trembled tears once again springing to his eyes. Dis hushed him into her "Fili will wake us up even if you are not awake, not to worry your quite safe there are no orcs here" Dis cuddled him all the while and once his whimpering had stopped, she changed the tone of her voice to show she wasn't angry or upset and said to the boys "Now why don't you go and play a while", she went to lift Kili off the counter but he sprang down himself and landed with a thud, he took Fili's hand

"Come see what Mr Bofor gave me" and the boys were off Fili glancing behind him not as taken in by his mother as Kili.

Dis looked at Thorin once the boys were gone and smiled, "He sees Ramon and Frerin, they are watching over him Thorin" Thorin was not as happy

"It's not normal though Dis people might think he's" Thorin did not allowed himself to say what he was thinking.

"Don't be daft Thorin, its Mahal keeping Kili safe from his imagination it's a gift to able to see lost ones" Dis nodded more to herself than to Thorin. What Kili had described had worried her of course, no mother wants to see their child upset but it also comforted her. The nights she had wished to see Ramon in her dreams and have him tell her it was ok had been many, but it had never came. Kili had never known Ramon he had died when Kili was a babe, he had no memories of him and Frerin was rarely talked about because it was too painful for Thorin.

The rest of the day passed with no mention of the dreams, the sleep had eased Kili's headache and he played with Fili albeit a little less rambunctious than normal but with smiles etched on their faces the terrors of the night were forgotten by Kili. Thorin left Dis to herself she busied herself and Thorin did not want to bring about an argument with his sister, so he also allowed the matter to rest.

Sorry about the choice of name for Fili and Kili's father. Not completely happy with it but never mind, I thought it sounded nice with Dis so there you go don't hate me for it!

Stick with me im having ideas all the time I know I do far too much dialogue but Kili will be suffering for a while yet and much more Fili as well as Balin and Dwalin to coming up. Thanks for the reviews this is my first fan fic I really appreciate it


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them**

Thorin walked into Bombur's Tavern and ordered himself an ale, appearing to be lost in his thoughts, Kili's dreams at the forefront of his mind. When Balin joined him some time later, Thorin had been pulled into a melancholy of memories of Frerin.

"What's brought all this on" Balin said gently

"Do I need a reason" Thorin snapped. Balin wondered what had happened to change Thorin's mood so drastically. It was true Thorin could sometimes drift off into harsh moods, his life had seen much tragedy and despair. Balin kept quiet, if Thorin wanted to talk he would if not, he would leave. Balin knew his old friend well.

The Tavern was bustling, dwarves began to sing in the corner, Thorin and Balin could see a slightly drunk Bofur heading the music with Dori and a few others. At that moment Dwalin sauntered in, he took a look around and cast his eye on Balin and Thorin, Ordering his ale he soon joined them.

"Aye Aye" said Dwalin, a rare smile lighting up his face, Thorin glanced at him but his expression softened.

"Busy day Dwalin" he asked quietly obviously glad to be rid of his thoughts for a moment.

"Aye that lad of yours gave me a good training session this morning, what do you feed him happy juice, he never got bored he has more enthusiasm than a dancing elf waiting for a bath" Thorin smiled as did Balin.

"He enjoyed himself, Thanks Dwalin, he certainly seems to be improving every session he has"

"How's Kili, did he get any better" Balin asked, Dwalin looked confused "Is he sick Fili never said anything" Dwalin looked between his brother and friend.

"Just a little off today" Balin confirmed, they both looked at Thorin who appeared to have slipped into his thoughts once more. Thorin shook his head slightly

"Headaches" he said "he doesn't sleep well" Thorin took a drink before planting his mug back on the table and leaning back heavily in his chair.

"I don't know why, he's got more energy than his brother, the rascal, always up to something" Dwalin laughed at the thought of Kili. Balin smiled too "Not today, never seen him so quiet" Thorin raised a hand to is chin as he wondered for a second as to whether to tell his friends of Kili's dreams.

"He has dreams" he began "bad ones"

"It's his imagination Thorin" Dwalin interrupted

"No" said Thorin "we never knew what it was he dreamt till today not even Fili"

Balin raised his eyebrows, he had never known boys closer than Fili and Kili, the slight age gap which was unusual for dwarves had made them ultimate playmates, he had actually thought that they could almost communicate without words, this would become evident as they grew. Thorin continued "He was dreaming about orcs, coming to get him" Thorin dramatized the last two words of his sentence.

"But he has a saviour in his dreams"

"Aww don't tell me" Dwalin interrupted again "his adored uncle runs in to save him" Thorin smiled at Dwalins attempt at humour. "No it's not me" he paused "Its Frerin"

Balin frowned. Thorin took another drink and continued before Dwalin could interrupt him again.

"he talks to him in the dreams, Frerin calms him when he's afraid, there are others he sees but he spoke of Frerin so clearly" Thorin rubbed his face with his hands, the stress of the situation causing his own head to ache. Balin laid a hand on Thorins shoulder

"There are stories lad that say if a dwarf sees a lost one in their dreams, then it can be a message" Thorin nodded "There are also those that say that a dwarf who sees the dead are crazy, it's not just that he's terrified, he fell asleep in my arms and he was in a state when he woke, I could feel him shaking with fear" Thorin sighed "and Dis, well she is pleased he saw Ramon, she thinks he's keeping Kili safe I'm worried" He looked at dwalin and Balin looking for guidance.

Balin answered Thorin as best he could "You will have to wait and see, watch him and try to make him talk" Thorin nodded. "Seeing lost ones can be a gift, Dis might be right, sometimes dwarflings are more inclined to see what elders choose to ignore"

"I hate seeing him so afraid" Thorin spoke, "KIli is always so desperate to please everyone, I'm worried he may say it's nothing and withdraw completely. Dwalins gruff voice cut in softly "you will have to make sure that he doesn't then" It was a simple statement and Thorin felt comforted that his friends had faith in him that he did not trust in himself. Thorin's mind assured him that he would not leave Kili alone at night, and leave Fili to deal with a terrified brother, he would sleep in the boy's room until Kili's dreams settled down.


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin arrived home to find Dis singing to her boys, Thorin quietly closed the door behind him, listening to Dis' beautiful voice so close to their mothers, he remembered her singing the same song to himself Frerin and Dis when there were small. He smiled, knowing the scene from the bedroom, the two boys beginning to drift off, Kili leaning in to Fili to catch his warmth and Fili poking his toes out of the covers. Dis watched the boys especially Kili who was showing no signs of being afraid to sleep, like she thought he might. It was like any other night, Kili trying to raise any excuse, not to go to bed, but had lolled into his mother when she had taken them to bed. Fili was probably more apprehensive she had thought, although Kili hadn't noticed, she had had to speak to Fili quietly reminding him to come and get either herself or Thorin if Kili began to get stressed while asleep. She heard Thorin come in, and had hoped he wouldn't disturb the boys, she kept singing willing them to be deeper in sleep than she thought, but there was no movement either from the boys or from Thorin. She climbed from the bed, and left the room door open. Thorin greeted her as she walked into the living room. "they go to sleep ok" Thorin enquired she nodded "yes, as if nothing had happened today" She rubbed her hand over her forehead. "Come and sit down sister, It's been a trying day" She did as he said and sat next to him on the couch and dropped her head onto his shoulder "why is it always Kili" Thorin chuckled and touched Dis' head with his own. "he'll be ok, I will sit in with the boys tonight just to make sure" Dis raised her head "you don't need to do that Thorin" but Thorin shook his head "I'm doing it no arguing" Dis looked at him and blinked back tears, that she didn't even know she had "what would I do without you" she stared at him. Thorin had always done whatever needed to be done for both Frerin and herself, like Fili did with Kili. The oldest sibling mantle was one she would never understand as she was the baby in her family like Kili, she had been babied by her father and brothers and her mother had adored her. She, not for the first time that day wished that they were here to take off the pressure of bringing up her family, take the pressure of Thorin, who looked after the boys like a father, as well as her. She squeezed Thorins arm "do you think this is serious with Kili's dreams" Thorins brow creased as he answered "we shall wait and see if it comes to be every night then yes"

Thorin smoked his pipe long into the night, and well after Dis had retired to bed. He had not heard anything from the boys, but his mind refused to relax as he often did, he became lost in memories and dreams himself. Thorin suddenly sat up, he had heard a soft thud. One of the boys were up. He stood and walked to their door, peering in, Kili was sitting upright in bed, but Fili was still sleeping so what was the thud, he wondered if Dis was up, but he heard no more sound. Kili stared blankly ahead, no noise, no movement, Thorin knelt by the bed and placed a hand on Kili "Come now little one go back to sleep" Kili's eyes did not focus on him and he let out a cry, Fili moved a hand to his brother and tried to shush him all the while unaware of Thorin's presence. Thorin glanced at his older nephew, Fili was not awake but was unconsciously calming his brother. Thorin was unsure as to what to do, he didn't know whether Kili was dreaming or awake. "Kili" he tried again and this time Kili's eyes flocked to him. "I'm scared Uncle" he said quietly "I know, but I am here and so is your brother, nothing can harm you" Kili nodded. Thorin lay him down and traced a finger over his forehead. Kili's eyes drifted shut, but his breathing was erratic and heavy. Thorin settled next to him and gradually both fell into sleep. Only to be woken upon Kili's screaming just before dawn.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry its took me a while to update I've had so much on with Uni and stuff.

Thanks to all the followers, favourites and reviews. I'm so appreciative of you all. I've been reminded that my grammar is not always so good so am trying to work on that. Stick with me.

_Kili watched the orcs heading towards the settlement, talking to each other in words he didn't understand. He was standing in the open, there was nowhere to hide or so he thought and he had never been as scared in his whole life. He watched as the guards on the gates begin to scream orders and as fights began and the orcs broke down the settlements gates. No-one seemed to have noticed Kili, a tiny dwarfling standing there as streams of orcs and dwarfs ran alongside him. He felt himself being pulled to the side but could not see who it was who had grabbed him, he screamed. Where was Fili and Uncle and Mam? He turned to see a dark haired figure with a hood so he could not see his face but he was a dwarf, Kili could tell that. _

_The orcs pillaged the houses close to the gates, Kili held his hands to his ears and cried, the hooded figure had disappeared. Dwarves began to run, dwarrows and dwarflings trying to escape. Kili began to run too, but once again the hooded figure at his side dawned on him. He was running with him._

"_Your Uncle is coming" the figure said. Kili turned to look at him, through his tears, he saw a smiling face. "It will be ok" Kili kept running. He didn't know where he was going and the Orcs didn't seem to notice him at all, but the figure was there all the time. _

_Fire began raging through buildings, Kili was close to the forge, where his uncle worked at times. The roof was burning and caving in. Thorin suddenly appeared, he was swinging his sword expertly and Kili suddenly felt even more afraid, it was like the Orcs had been waiting for him to arrive. They attacked him and Kili saw that many other dwarves were around him, Dwalin stood to the side of Thorin. They fought well and kept the orcs at bay at last destroying them, Thorin staggered back and Dwalin actually caught him, he was covered with blood and sweat. The orcs lay at their feet, they had stopped the rampage of the settlement. Although some house and buildings had been lost, the orc invasion had been halted. Kili felt a hand on his back, he turned and looked at the figure, who pulled down his hood and a smiling face staggered back. "I'm uncle Frerin, do you remember" Kili nodded. "Remember what has happened, be sure to tell someone my little one" Frerin brought Kili in for a hug and as he held him he whispered "They are coming Kili be sure to tell Thorin" "You need not tell him about me, It is not important, but you must tell him about the orcs be brave" Kili raised his head and screamed the dream turning to blackness._

"Kili, Kili" Thorin shook his nephew quite hard, trying to wake him and then suddenly he awoke. He raised his arms up as he saw Thorin and threw himself into Thorin's arms. His breathing was erratic and it scared Thorin. How could a child be so afraid? Although Kili had never been a deep sleeper, he had always woken during the night, been restless and needed comfort, he had carried a blanket for many years, it still lay in one of the dresser drawers, but he had never had such vivid nightmares. Thorin had never seen the like before. He remembered his own nightmares after Smaug had come. They would leave him drenched in sweat, Frerin and Dis had also suffered but never like this. Kili was muttering something about orcs. Thorin strained to hear, attempting to release his nephew form the grip that he had on Thorin.

Fili was sitting up at the side of Kili, he lay a hand on his brother's arm and seemed to lean in to him. Dis had also come running into the boys' bedroom, only to see Thorin was there and had Kili in his arms. Thorin caught his sister's look and shook his head slightly.

"What is it child" Thorin's voice was smooth and soft, the voice that no one else heard. It was reserved for his nephews.

"Orcs are coming" Kili practically screamed. His fingers dug into Thorin's back with such ferocity that he could actually feel them through his tunic digging into his skin.

"No my child, it was a dream, your safe there are no orcs here" Thorin hugged the child to him, he was shaking.

Kili began to shake his head. Dis placed her hand over her mouth, she had never seen Kili like this before. Kili was babbling.

"Have to tell you, Orcs at the gates, fire they're coming" He was stuttering and breaking himself into a terrible state. Thorin hugged him close, taking the child he stood up making noises that Thorin Oakenshield was not prone to make and carried him into the living room aiming to occupy Kili so his dream would be forgotten. Kili clung to Thorin for a good while his mother made tea and porridge for them all. Fili hung about Kili, not quite knowing what was going on. Thorin managed to leave Kili in the capable hands of his brother for a moment while he spoke to Dis.

"Thorin what are we going to do" Dis looked up at her brother.

Thorin raised a hand to his head and rubbed his temples he was unsure as to what to do. Dis threw down her dishcloth and turned away sighing.

Thorin walked over to where the boys were sitting, Kili was smiling now and Fili was chattering on to him about training by the sound of it.

"Kili what happened in your dream this morning" Thorin spoke with softness but Kili's smile fell and Fili looked at his uncle with a face of annoyance as if he had just spent the last ten minutes trying to make his brother forget.

"I told you! That's what I had to do. I had to tell you" Thorin was completely confused. He watched his sister son close his eyes while he spoke.

"I know but tell me again it wasn't clear because you were so afraid earlier" Thorin sat down next to Kili, who climbed into his lap easily and lay his head against him.

"The orcs are coming to the gate, they attacked the village and the forge was on fire." Kili hesitated "Frerin said so he said I had to tell you he said I had to be brave" Thorin took a deep breath.

"Frerin told you did he" he smiled at Fili who was staring at him waiting for a reaction. Kili nodded.

"So Frerin saved you from the orcs again, he's becoming quite the hero" Thorin was smiling at the memory of his brother.

"No Uncle the orcs didn't see me but they are coming to the village, You and Dwalin and the guards will stop them. Uncle Frerin wants you to be ready I think" he paused and pondered as if to clarify the dream in his own mind. Now the fear had gone Kili could think more clearly. "

Can I go and play now" he shifted on Thorin's lap and with Fili's help escaped the adults to their room.

"Get dressed please boys" Dis called after them.

Thorin and Dis shared a glance but nothing was said. It was just a dream but then there was the way Kili talked about it like it had happened in the dream but not in real life but it was going to. Was it a premonition? Just as Thorin was thinking that it was ok, he realised that Kili had never dreamed about orcs before, it was always goblins or trolls or even the storm giants that Bofur liked to tell them tales of. He got on his coat and boots.

"Where are you going" Dis called to him in surprise.

"Out" he called back and shut the door leaving Dis to wonder where.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's taken ages to update. Thanks for sticking with it. **

Thorin could not get Kili's dream out of his head. He walked down past the market where Bofur shouted a greeting to him which went unheard. Thorin carried on walking to the edge of the settlement of Erid Luin. The large gates which stood there were old but were patrolled by a guard. However Thorin stared out beyond the gates and into wilderness. He often walked out with the gates taking patrols and hunting was the norm, they had been safe for a while, there had been no instances with orcs for a long time. Thorin allowed himself to think that just because it hadn't happened for a while didn't mean that it wouldn't happen again at all. Thorin looked up at the two guards who were keeping guard by the gates, he knew there were more on duty, but where exactly they were he did not know. He nodded to the guard and walked back the way he had come assuring himself that his nephews dream was not a premonition. Although as he passed, he shouted to the head guard to double the guard for the next few days just to be safe.

Dwalin found Thorin in the forge. He was hammering away at a sword. Dwalin tried calling him a few times, but either Thorin didn't hear or he was ignoring him.

"THORIN" Dwalin bellowed. Thorin stopped and looked behind him at Dwalin.

"What is it Dwalin" He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Just wondering why you're beating that sword up and what you're doing in here when you're not supposed to be"

Thorin almost bit back at Dwalin, but knew they was no malice in what he had said.

"Burning off energy" Thorin smiled "Actually I'm glad you're here can you organise a scout out from the gate"

Dwalin looked confused.

"A scout out, what are we looking for"

"Just anything just checking its safe"

"Of course it's safe, there is a guard on the gate what are you expecting to come through it"

Thorin searched Dwalin's face but could not find the words to say, after all surely Dwalin would think him mad for his reasons.

"Just thought it's been a while since we did that's all"

Dwalin sighed but nodded if his king wanted it done he would get onto it.

"Ill organise it some of the younger ones have never done it so I will take them all out" Thorin smiled at Dwalin.

Dwalin left Thorin to himself in the forge. He began to tidy up and locked the door before heading back the way he had come towards the hill where most of the houses stood. Thorin hated the fact that they didn't live in halls like they had in Erebor. Fili and Kili had never even seen mountain halls. Dis had insisted on a small house like all the others when she had set up with Ramon her husband, their father Thrain had been upset that he could not provide for his only daughter, he had disappeared before the boys were born. Thorin was aware that he was drowning in memories at the moment and whether or not they were brought on by Kili's dreams he wasn't sure. He was almost knocked over by his two nephews a moment later as they careered into him. Kili hugging his leg as it was the only part he could reach and Fili wrapping his arms round his waist. He smiled and saw Dis approaching them.

"Uncle where did you go" Kili asked with a small jerk of his head before hugging is uncle's leg even more than before.

"Why did you miss me" Thorin swung Kili into his arms and laughed as he caught the look on Kili's face. Dis shook her head while Fili looked on. He was sometimes jealous of the way Kili was still treated in this way, he wanted Thorin's attention too. Thorin hugged Fili to him he was too heavy to pick up now with Kili in his arms, but Thorin did not want to leave the elder out.

"Where did you go too" Dis stood across from her brother, arms folded her glare demanded an answer.

"To the gate" Thorin said simply

"What for" Dis shot back

Thorin looked at her for a moment before he answered.

"Because I wanted to, I am the king I can go where I please, I do not need to ask my sisters permission"

Dis was shocked Thorin very rarely spoke to her like that. Fili let go of his uncle and moved slightly away, he looked quite taken aback and when he glanced at Kili, he found his brother staring back, obviously looking a little nervous. Fili glanced at his mother waiting for her reply, she could be quite scary when she was shouting but then so was his uncle.

Dis' temper rose, she caught sight of Fili looking at her.

"I only asked brother, there is no need to take that tone with me, as you said a king does what he likes" She reached out for Kili but Thorin held onto him.

"Kili, come we shall go for that walk now" She walked by Thorin. Fili followed her but Kili decided at that moment to start talking.

"Mam, can uncle come with us, I want uncle to come"

"It depends what the king has got planned" Dis did not look at her brother but spoke to her youngest son. Thorin looked from Dis to Kili and then to Fili.

"I think your mother is cross with me boys, I shall join you later" He put Kili on the ground. He looked at Dis who stared back.

"I am not cross with you Thorin, I am headed to the market, and you are welcome to join us either now or later" Dis did not smile and Fili watched his mother's face. He knew she was defiantly cross.

"I'll see you there soon then" Thorin gave Fili a smile and rested his hand on Kili's shoulder before he turned and walked away.

Dis spun on her heel "Come boys" Kili hurried alongside his mother while Fili watched his uncle walk away.

Thorin wasn't quite sure why he had taken that tone with Dis. She had annoyed him though, it was his prerogative where he went he didn't need to be questioned. He and Dis were close, they always had been, she was his baby sister, and after the loss of Frerin, they had clung to each other before Thorin had been lost in his own mind. It was only after the birth of Fili, they had become close again. He dint really even know why he was cross, he did think that the old memories of Frerin were being dragged up by Kili's dreams and this wasn't really helping Thorin's mind-set. Thorin shook his head and tried to clear the mounting fog he felt building up inside him.

Kili trotted by his mother's side, since his legs were so short, he had no chance of keeping up with Dis, especially since she was striding out. Fili was also walking very quickly trying to keep up, although he walked a step behind his mother.

"Mammy why did uncle not come with us" Kili rattled out the question a few times before Dis lost her temper,

"I don't know Kili, stop asking me" Kili frowned and dropped back a step so he was more in line with his older brother. Dis stopped to greet a dwarrowdam and began to chat to her. Kili grabbed Fili,

"Why are they cross with each other" Kili asked

"Dunno Kee, I think uncle has a lot on his mind and he probably didn't get a lot of sleep last night" Fili stole a look back the way they had came hoping that their uncle would be following them but he wasn't.

"Because of my dream" Kili pulled his legs up beneath him and rested his elbows on his laps, his head on his hands.

"Well probably, but don't worry about it Kee, uncle will figure it out" Fili soothed his younger brother.

"Can I tell you a secret Fee, promise you won't tell"

Fili looked down at Kili in surprise and his excitement took over, they always kept secrets between them. It was the best thing about having such a close bond.

"Yeah Kee what is it" Fili's smiled and raised his eyebrows

"Last night, in the dream, Frerin told me to tell uncle what had happened, but that was the first time. All the other times when Frerin was there and daddy, lots of horrible things happened, I dreamt of orcs and goblins and Uncle Thorin was always there fighting, but Frerin always rescued me, but last night it was like I wasn't really there, but Frerin told me to tell. I don't understand, I don't want to make uncle cross"

Fili didn't know what to say. He saw a tear slip down his brother's face before Kili quickly wiped it away, hoping that nobody saw it. He wished he was having these dreams then Kili wouldn't be so scared. He hadn't told his mother or uncle about the dreams in the first place although Kili had been having nightmares for months, they had always kept it between them. Now Fili felt that with Thorin and his mother arguing he had no choice but to keep Kili's secret… even if he didn't want to.

**This was a really hard chapter to write it's a sort of filler chapter I think. I fear Thorin is going to get a little bit angsty in the chapters to come! **


End file.
